


Die ganze Welt dreht sich um mich (Egoist)

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: IBES, IBES 2017, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: IBES 2017. Honey ist sich selbst der Nächste - und er steht dazu. Als Florian ihm gleich zu Beginn der Show eine gewaltige Ansage macht, ist ihm deshalb auch sofort klar, dass er diese Rivalität zwischen ihnen optimal nutzen kann, um noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Nur leider geht sein Plan nicht so ganz auf.





	Die ganze Welt dreht sich um mich (Egoist)

Als Florian ihm ohne jede Vorwarnung eine Ansage macht, noch bevor sie sich überhaupt auf den Weg in den Dschungel gemacht haben, weiß Honey im ersten Moment tatsächlich nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Es dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er sich wieder gefangen hat, aber die reichen, um ihm ein paar Erkenntnisse für die kommenden Tage mit auf den Weg zu geben.

 

Erstens: Das ist neu. Nicht, dass ihn jemand als niveaulos bezeichnet oder ihm vorwirft, um jeden Preis und so schnell wie möglich _famous_ werden zu wollen, den Teil kennt er ziemlich gut. Deswegen überrascht es ihn umso mehr, dass er nicht direkt eine Antwort oder zumindest ein abfälliges Grinsen parat hat und sich stattdessen so überfallen lässt.

 

Zweitens: Das ist _interessant_. Mit jemandem, der ihm nicht nur direkt sagt, was er von ihm hält, sondern auch kein Problem damit zu haben scheint, wenn er daraufhin zurückschießt, wird die ganze Aktion hier viel mehr Spaß machen, als er sich erhofft hat. Und es ist ohnehin viel zu lange her, dass ihm jemand auf die Art die Stirn geboten hat.

 

Und Drittens: Der Typ weiß, wie man auf sich aufmerksam macht.

 

Für die Kamera sagt er, dass Florian sicher befürchtet, Honey könnte ihm die Show stehlen. Daran ist vielleicht sogar etwas dran, aber spätestens nach dieser offenen Kampfansage  steht für Honey fest, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Dass Florian den Grundstein für einen privaten Kleinkrieg und damit jede Menge Aufmerksamkeit für _sie beide_ gelegt hat, kommt ihm da gerade recht.

 

\- - - - -

 

Spätestens, nachdem Florian in der ersten großen Prüfung weder ein Problem damit hat, ein paar nicht besonders appetitlich aussehende Raupen zu essen, noch damit, gegen Gina-Lisa und damit gegen _Honeys_ Team zu gewinnen, ist ihre Rivalität für die kommenden Tage endgültig besiegelt; und Honeys letzter Zweifel, was Florians Konkurrenzfähigkeit angeht, aus der Welt geschafft.

 

Diese Niederlage mit _Schlucken kann er_ abzutun geht vielleicht schon knapp unter die Gürtellinie, aber ganz ehrlich, als ob das auch nur irgendjemand in dieser Show _nicht_ erwartet hätte. Das sind genau die Seitenhiebe, auf die die Zuschauer warten und die das Ganze erst so richtig interessant machen, und deshalb genau das, mit dem er am Ende weiterkommen wird.  Die anderen haben vielleicht die Sterne gewonnen, aber er hat ein paar ganz andere Punkte gesammelt.

 

„Tut mir schon ein bisschen Leid, dass ihr jetzt gar nichts abbekommen habt“, hört er Florian zu Gina sagen. Möglichst unauffällig sieht er zu den beiden rüber. Sie stehen etwas abseits vom Rest der beiden Gruppen und nutzen scheinbar die gemeinsame Zeit, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihre getrennten Lager machen. Auf Florians Worte hin umarmt Gina ihn und betont emotional, wie sehr sie ihn dafür schätzt.

 

Honey ist sofort froh, mit keinem der anderen hier befreundet zu sein. Zum einen, weil er dann doch so etwas wie Geschmack hat, vielen Dank auch, zum anderen, weil er sicher nicht vorhat, auf irgendjemand oder auch nur auf dessen _Gefühle_ Rücksicht zu nehmen. _Sein_ Mitleid würde sich jedenfalls stark in Grenzen halten, selbst wenn die anderen sich zwei Wochen lang nur von Reis und Bohnen ernähren müssten.

 

„Aber _diesem_ Honk“, Florian nickt in Honeys Richtung, „Gönne ich es trotzdem. Dem Schlag ich sein Grinsen noch irgendwann aus dem Gesicht.“ Honeys erster Impuls ist es, so schnell wie möglich zum Rest seiner vorübergehenden Gruppe zu schauen, die sich langsam auf den Weg Richtung Base-Camp macht. Aber dann fragt er sich, warum es ihm peinlich sein sollte, dass er den beiden zugehört hat. Sollen sie – soll vor allem _Florian_ – es ruhig wissen. Und wie wenig Honey seine beschissene Meinung interessiert. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und Honey grinst bewusst noch breiter. Florians Augen verengen sich noch ein Stück weiter.

 

Es wundert ihn kein bisschen, dass sie am nächsten Tag in der Dschungelprüfung gegeneinander antreten müssen.

 

\- - - - -

 

Im Nachhinein war es vielleicht doch die eine oder andere Anspielung zu viel, aber Honey kann einfach keiner der Steilvorlagen widerstehen. Er muss sich nicht mal große Mühe geben, welche zu finden, es bietet sich einfach alles so wahnsinnig gut an.

 

„Ich dachte, du wärst besser mit der Zunge“, sagt er mit seinem breitesten Grinsen, und leider, nachdem alle Szenen zur Prüfung schon im Kasten sind – die besten Sachen fallen selbst ihm manchmal erst zu spät ein. Aber das hier ist trotzdem wichtig, weil ihm klar ist, dass Florian es ernst damit meint, dass er ihm den Sieg heute gönnt. Und dass er damit versucht hat, einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen, aber auf so einen zivilisierten Waffenstillstand will – und kann – Honey sich nicht einlassen. „Oder hat dich die viele nackte Männerhaut abgelenkt?“, fügt er deswegen noch hinzu.

 

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?!“ Florian, der sich eben noch, schon von ihm abgewandt, die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hat, fährt herum und sieht kurz so aus, als ob er ihm dieses Mal wirklich eine auf die Fresse geben wird. Aber bevor er in Schlagnähe kommt, bleibt er, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, stehen, und so gibt sich auch Honey nicht die Blöße, auch nur einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.

 

„Oder war es _dir_ ein bisschen zu viel nackte Haut, sorry, nackte _Männer_ haut auf nackter Männerhaut? Das ist doch wieder genau das gleiche wie mit deiner _neuen Erfahrung_ mit _kräftigen Männerhänden_. Lüg für die Kamera meinetwegen weiter rum, aber meinst du, ich bin komplett bescheuert? Mach dir doch nichts vor!“

 

„Ich lüge nicht“, fährt Honey ihn an, leise, aber mit einem Ton in der Stimme, der ihm selbst versichert, dass er gerade garantiert kein Grinsen mehr im Gesicht hat. Im Prinzip findet er sich selbst insgesamt ziemlich geil, und das gilt auch für all die Dinge, die er nicht einfach so über sich preisgibt. Wenn ihn jemand danach fragt, würde er aber nie lügen. Warum auch? „Es stellt nur niemand die richtigen Fragen.“

 

Es ist so einfach: _Bist du schwul?_ Nein. _Stehst du auf Frauen?_ Ja. Wenn dadurch jemand Annahmen über ihn aufstellt, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen, ist das Honeys Meinung nach nicht seine Schuld. Keiner hat ihn daraufhin je gefragt, ob er denn dann hetero ist. Oder ob er ausschließlich auf Frauen steht. Ihr Problem, dass ihre engstirnige Schwarz-Weiß-Welt andere Optionen überhaupt nicht erst zulässt.

 

„Oh _entschuldige_ bitte“, Florian verdreht die Augen und verschränkt die Arme vor sich, „ _Hey, Honey, hattest du noch nie was mit nem Kerl, weil sich’s bisher einfach nicht ergeben hat, würdest das aber gerne endlich mal ändern?_ Besser so?“

 

Florian stellt die richtigen Fragen. Also nickt Honey einfach nur.

 

„Okay“, sagt Florian, und dann grinst er wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in Honeys Gegenwart, während der es nicht tut. Aber bevor Honey noch etwas dazu sagen kann, ist Florian wieder ernst, mustert ihn noch kurz  - und dreht sich dann weg, um Honey einfach stehen zu lassen. Die Szene fühlt sich plötzlich so surreal an, dass er sich später manchmal fragt, ob er sie sich nicht einfach eingebildet hat. Florian jedenfalls erwähnt sie ihm gegenüber mit keinem Wort.

 

\- - - - -

 

Seit die beiden Camps zusammengelegt wurden, läuft es irgendwie nicht mehr so richtig für ihn. Honey ist genervt. Von allen anderen, von denen er nicht wenige gerne heimlich nachts im Dschungel entsorgen würde, aber auch von sich selbst. Weil er es nicht mal mehr hinbekommt genug anzuecken, um einen Konflikt anzuregen, der länger als fünf Minuten dauert.

 

Ein paar Mal gerät er mit Hanka aneinander, ein paar Mal mehr gerät er _so richtig_ mit Florian aneinander. Aber abgesehen davon konzentriert er sich inzwischen hauptsächlich darauf, ein paar Fitnessübungen vorzuführen. Im Idealfall mit freiem Oberkörper.

 

Und egal, wie dämlich sich das auch anhört, ganz besonders genervt ist er von _Florians verdammten Haaren_. Vielleicht ist es auch die Art, wie er sie sich aus dem Gesicht streicht oder beim Reden immer wieder durch sie fährt, besonders, wenn er nervös ist. Diese Scheißgeste _steht_ ihm – so gut, dass er sich jedes Mal dazu zwingen muss wegzuschauen, und verdammt, wie erbärmlich ist das denn?!

 

Deshalb kommt es ihm sehr gelegen, dass Gina sofort auf seine Flirtversuche anspringt – egal, was ihr alle anderen raten. Ganz ehrlich, sie ist so unglaublich naiv, dass selbst Honey fast ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommt. Aber noch bevor er auch nur darüber nachdenken kann, das Ganze doch nicht durchzuziehen, denkt er sich, _was soll‘s_? Sie ist immer noch erwachsen, für sich selbst verantwortlich, und es ist ja nicht so, dass seine Masche hier über ein bisschen _ständig eng zusammensitzen_ und _intime Gespräche am Lagerfeuer hinausgeht._

Heute setzt er sich zu ihr, während sie eigentlich mit Marc Nachtwache hält. Marc ist allerdings nicht, wie Honey im ersten Moment befürchtet, dabei, seine Strategie nachzuahmen. Nein, der hört sich allen Ernstes Ginas Sorgen an. Naja, den sensiblen Zuhörer zu geben ist wahrscheinlich auch keine schlechte Taktik. Und zumindest geht es dieses Mal nicht um Honey selbst oder, noch viel schlimmer, seine Glaubwürdigkeit.

  
„Er _ist_ stark, weißt du.“ Gina sieht zu Florian, der bereits schläft, die Haare endlich mal völlig wirr, und dann etwas unsicher zu Honey. „Ihr könnt euch echt nicht ausstehen, oder?“

 

Mit einem Schulterzucken rückt er ein Stück näher an sie heran und legt betont _gefühlvoll_ einen Arm um sie. Seine nächsten Worte sind genauso vorsichtig gewählt. „Manche Menschen sind einfach zu verschieden, um miteinander klarzukommen. Aber mit ihm kann ich hier wenigstens diskutieren, ohne dass gleich einer weint.“ Gina lehnt sich schweigend an ihn, in Gedanken wohl immer noch ganz bei Florian.

 

Fast hätte Honey vergessen, dass Marc ihnen immer noch gegenüber sitzt. Er mustert sie beide mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, sagt aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen kommentiert er etwas ganz anderes: „So unähnlich seid ihr gar nicht.“ Honey denkt _nicht_ an die Prüfung am zweiten Tag.

 

„Und er ist mehr vulnerable, als du denkst.“ Für wen der letzte Kommentar bestimmt ist, kann Honey nicht mal sagen. Er gibt sich allerdings auch nicht besonders viel Mühe, das herauszufinden. Ehrlich gesagt glaub er Marcs Aussage nicht so recht, denn so wirklich verletzlich geben sich die Leute hier sowieso nur, um ein paar Anrufe mehr zu bekommen. Aber falls es stimmt, ist das nur umso besser für ihn.

 

\- - - - -

 

Das zweite _Vielleicht_ in zwei Tagen passt ihm nicht. Aber mal so gar nicht. Denn ganz ehrlich, wie soll er das bitte mit seinem Selbstbild vereinbaren? Da sind Leute im Camp, die er in der ganzen letzten Woche vielleicht fünf Sätze hat reden hören. Selbst wenn es aus irgendeinem Grund alle davon ins Fernsehen geschafft haben, war garantiert nichts davon auch nur annähernd spannend genug, um mit ihm mithalten zu können. Und trotzdem hat er das _Vielleich_ t bekommen. _Schon wieder_.

 

Während alle anderen schon lange schlafen (und ja, er weiß, dass das verboten ist und er eigentlich jemanden wecken sollte, aber er hat gerade echt die Schnauze voll von allen anderen im Camp), stochert Honey wahllos mit einem Ast im Feuer herum. Drei davon hat er damit schon abgebrannt. Die Überreste liegen verteilt um ihn und das Lagerfeuer, wo sie morgen garantiert nicht einmal mehr im selbst auffallen werden. Wenn er gerade etwas mehr in der Stimmung für Tiefsinniges wäre - und, noch viel wichtiger, mindestens einen Gesprächspartner und eine laufende Kamera neben sich hätte -, würde er daraus wahrscheinlich traurige Parallelen zu seinem Leben ziehen.

 

Er kann das dramatische Voiceover in Hartwichs überdramatischster Stimme quasi schon hören. _Die Wahrheit über Honeys Seelenleben:_ _Der Mensch hinter dem Dauergrinsen_. Sowas zieht doch immer. Und anscheinend besser als nackte Haut, Coolness und seine Fast-Affäre mit Gina. Aber bevor er sich _das_ Image anhängt, geht er lieber nach Hause.

 

Nein, es ist definitiv nicht die Zeit, um tragische Lebensgeschichten zu erfinden, sondern für schonungslose Ehrlichkeit. Was bei ihm heißt: zeigen, was für ein egoistisches Arschloch er _wirklich_ sein kann. Honey grinst. Ein Grinsen, bei dem ihm endlich mal keiner vorwerfen kann, dass es nur aufgesetzt ist.

 

\- - - - -

 

Die Nummer übertrifft seine kühnsten – _no pun intended_ – Erwartungen. Dabei ist es so offensichtlich, was er hier tut, dass es Honey ein absolutes Rätsel ist, warum ihm keiner aus dem tatsächlichen Grund für den Abbruch der Prüfung an den Hals – _die Wortwitze hören nicht auf_ – springen will.

 

_Natürlich_ hat er nicht wirklich Atemprobleme. Genauso wenig wie er wirklich seit Tagen eine Bronchitis mit sich rumschleppt, die ihn in keinster Weise beim Rauchen oder Sport stört, außer, er braucht gerade eine passende Ausrede. Aber _natürlich_ bringt er das auch absichtlich mit einer schauspielerischen Leistung rüber, die ihm mindestens eine Goldene Himbeere einbringen würde, wenn sie ernst gemeint wäre.

 

Vielleicht übersteigt das Konzept der Lüge in der Lüge, um einfach alle wütend zu machen, die Vorstellungskraft mancher Leute hier. Aber weil es im Endeffekt trotzdem den gewünschten Effekt hat und er den Zorn aller auf sich gezogen hat (mit Ausnahme von Jens, dem er mit dem Abbruch einer Buchstabierprüfung vermutlich den größten Gefallen seines Lebens getan hat), kann ihm das eigentlich auch egal sein. Hauptsache, die Zuschauer sehen, dass er für jede Menge Streit sorgt und deshalb für den Unterhaltungswert unbedingt noch ein paar Tage länger im Camp bleiben muss.

 

So ein bisschen Angst hat er jetzt zwar, dass Kader nach noch einem Tag Reis und Bohnen und kollektivem Honey-Hass tatsächlich zum Kannibalismus übergeht, aber ein bisschen Schwund ist ja bekanntlich immer. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde er sowieso durch Florians sterben. So wütend hat er ihn bisher noch nicht gesehen, was bei ihren ganzen Auseinandersetzungen in den letzten Tagen schon eine ziemliche Leistung ist.

 

Aber wenn er sich noch einmal seine gottverdammten Haare zurückstreicht, während er mit ihm redet, geht Honey auf _ihn_ los. Dass er sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber macht, ob sich das wohl positiv auf die Quoten und insbesondere die Anzahl seiner Anrufer auswirken würde, sagt wahrscheinlich alles über seinen aktuellen Zustand aus.

 

„Gott, du bist so ein Arschloch.“ Florians Aussage holt ihn immerhin in die Realität zurück. Gleichzeitig bestätigt sie ihm noch mal, dass seine Aktion ankommt und sich jetzt alle nur zu gerne darüber auslassen, was für ein furchtbarer Mensch er doch ist. Florian steht dabei nicht mal von seiner Liege auf. Wahrscheinlich darf Honey sich schon glücklich schätzen, dass er ihn immerhin noch – wenn auch sehr finster – ansieht.

 

„Jeder für sich, Florian“, sagt er trotzdem, weil er prinzipiell nicht widerstehen kann, wenn es darum geht, seine Lebensweisheiten weiterzugeben. Zumindest, wenn er glaubt, dass sie eine Chance haben zu fruchten. Und in diesem Fall vor allem nicht, wenn sie das Potenzial haben, die Situation noch weiter eskalieren zu lassen. „Es ist nicht mein Problem, dass manche hier das immer noch nicht gelernt haben, dass man sich zuerst um sich selbst kümmern sollte.“

 

„Oh, glaub mir, ich hab das schon _lange_ gelernt.“ Direkt nach der abgebrochenen Prüfung war Florian so wütend auf ihn wie nie, aber im Vergleich zu jetzt war selbst das noch gar nichts. „Wahrscheinlich sogar besser als du. Wenn du nicht verstehst, dass das auch anders geht, tust _du_ mir leid.“

 

Ihre Unterhaltung ist damit so offensichtlich beendet, dass Honey nichts mehr darauf erwidert. Die Runde ging nicht an ihn, aber er ist selbstreflektiert genug um zu wissen, dass er sich diese Niederlage auch verdient hat.

 

\- - - - -

 

„Kannst du vorlesen, Alex?“

 

Es ist das _Alex_ , das ihn so unvorbereitet trifft. Hanka ist zwar schon vor einer Weile dazu übergegangen, ihn _Alexander_ zu nennen, aber bei ihr weiß er genau, was sie damit bezweckt. Insgeheim gesteht er sich ein, dass die Frau ziemlich gut ist in dem, was sie hier tut.

 

Im Gegensatz dazu steckt bei Florian in dem Moment aber keine böswillige Taktik dahinter, seinen Namen oder sein Image zu verwässern oder ihm einfach nur von oben herab etwas an den Kopf zu werfen. Honey ist sich nicht mal sicher, ob ihm überhaupt aufgefallen ist, wie er ihn angesprochen hat. Im Augenblick wirkt er einfach nur ehrlich nervös, unsicher. _Vulnerable_. Honey sieht kurz zu Marc und fragt sich, ob sich hinter _dessen_ Fassade nicht doch eine viel größere Menschenkenntnis verbirgt, als er bisher angenommen hat.

 

Dann fängt er an zu lesen und muss sich tatsächlich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend zusammenreißen, um nicht selbst komplett die Fassung zu verlieren. Obwohl er die Hintergrundgeschichte zu den beiden Brüdern nicht kennt, ist der Brief einfach _schön_. Nicht so furchtbar kitschig wie alles, was er eigentlich erwartet hätte und zum Teil heute schon zu hören bekommen hat, und schon gar nicht voll mit aufgesetztem Lob. Vielleicht ist es gerade die schonungslose Art von Florians Bruder, durch die er auch jedes Wort darüber glaubt, dass der stolz auf Florian ist.

 

Oh, und Florian _weint_. So richtig. Mehr als das: Er hat die das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und heult einfach nur noch, und egal, wie viel bei der Aktion mit den Briefen jedes Jahr einkalkuliert ist und wie weit er vielleicht schon auf den Inhalt vorbereitet war, diese Tränen sind echt. Sein Impuls, irgendwas dagegen zu tun, auch. _Scheiße._ In dem Moment weiß er, dass es das war. Sein gesamtes Überlebenskonzept für die Show beruht auf seinem eigenen Egoismus, der ihn ausgerechnet jetzt, auf halber Strecke, im Stich lässt.

 

Weil Selbstmitleid aber noch weniger sein Ding ist, liest er lieber den Brief zu Ende. Inklusive Herzchen, auch wenn er sich sicher ist, dass er damit den entscheidenden Gefühlsausbruch verursacht, der Florian mindestens ins Finale bringen wird.

 

\- - - - -

 

„Danke.“ Florians Augen sind immer noch ziemlich rot und Honey würde alles darauf wetten, dass der Brief in irgendeiner seiner Taschen steckt. Nachdem er die ganze Geschichte in Kurzfassung gehört hat, kann er es Florian nicht verübeln. Abgesehen davon wirkt er aber wieder ziemlich gefasst, als er jetzt mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm steht.

 

„Fürs Lesen?“, fragt Honey deswegen betont gleichgültig, „Das hätte jeder hier gemacht, wenn du ihn gefragt hättest.“

 

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das jeder hier kann“, sagt Florian mehr zu sich selbst, und Honey kann nicht anders als zu lachen, was Florian verlegen grinsen lässt. „Nein, im Ernst“, meint er dann, „Dafür, dass du dabei keine blöden Kommentare abgegeben hast.“

 

Honey sieht es. Die Nervosität, noch bevor Florian seine Hand dieses Mal überhaupt in Richtung Haare bewegt. Und heute erträgt er das nicht. Reflexartig greift er nach Florians Handgelenk und ist sich nicht sicher, wen von ihnen er damit mehr schockiert. Auf jeden Fall sind sie beide für einen Augenblick wie erstarrt.

 

Der Moment ist so schnell wieder vorbei, dass Honey wahrscheinlich damit durchkommen würde, ihn komplett zu leugnen. Aber als er Florian wieder loslässt, streicht er ihm stattdessen selbst durch die Haare. Tagelange Selbstkontrolle für nichts, er hat diesen Impuls _so verdammt oft_ unterdrückt, aber heute ist das eh schon egal. Florians Augen weiten sich, doch abgesehen davon rührt er sich nicht, weshalb Honey es ihm gleichtut und seine Hand noch nicht zurückzieht.

 

„Gerne“, sagt er schließlich.

 

\- - - - -

 

Am nächsten Morgen muss er zurück ins Hotel.

 

Er macht absichtlich ein großes Theater, umarmt selbst Menschen, die er absolut nicht ausstehen kann (und Menschen, die er zumindest offiziell nicht ausstehen kann), und betont  so häufig, dass es der _ideale_ Zeitpunkt für ihn ist um zu gehen und er es sich _genau so_ gewünscht hat, dass hoffentlich auch der letzte Idiot davon ausgeht, dass er einfach ein schlechter Verlierer ist. Was stimmt, aber im Normalfall würde er das viel besser verstecken als heute. _Heute_ will er einfach nur weg.

 

Es wirkt. Alle sind so sehr von seinem schlechten Schauspiel genervt, dass keiner merkt, wie sehr er durch den Wind ist. Insgesamt ist es ein ziemlich gelungener Abgang, was sein Image angeht.

 

Eine Sache muss er allerdings noch erledigen, bevor er das Camp verlässt. Insgeheim rechnet er damit, einen letzten großen Aufstand veranstalten zu müssen, um alle loszuwerden und kurz unter vier Augen mit ihm reden zu können, obwohl er gerade wirklich nicht mehr die Nerven dafür übrig hat. Tatsächlich findet er Florian aber schneller als gedacht – und vor allem ist er _allein_.

 

Er sitzt auf dem Baumstamm, in den Honey am Tag zuvor seinen Namen eingeritzt hat, und das ist so viel ätzende Symbolik, dass Honey innerlich die Augen verdreht. Und plötzlich völlig entspannt ist. „Hey.“

 

„Hey“, erwidert Florian genauso ruhig, ganz ohne die übliche Aggressivität und Abwehrhaltung, mit der er ihm sonst immer begegnet. Für eine Weile schweigen sie, nachdem sich Honey neben ihn gesetzt hat. Weil sie aber nicht ewig Zeit haben, stößt Honey dann mit dem Knie kurz gegen Florians und erreicht damit, dass der ihn abwartend ansieht.

 

Was er sagt, ist ein bisschen feige, aber er hat sich das gut überlegt. Es steckt verdammt viel in der Aussage, aber weil er nichts davon tatsächlich ausspricht, ist er doch irgendwie auf der sicheren Seite. Florian kann ihn jedenfalls hinterher nicht damit aufziehen, dass er irgendwie _emotional_ oder _sentimental_ geworden wäre. „Ich ernenne dich zum Teamchef.“

 

Florian zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, aber Honey sieht den Anflug eines Lachens in seinem Gesicht. „Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?“, fragt er. Honeys Antwort ist eine Bewegung irgendwo zwischen Kopfschütteln und Schulterzucken. „Weil ich’s dir zutraue“, sagt er schließlich noch, nur minimal abgelenkt davon, dass Florian jetzt sein Knie gegen Honeys drückt, und es dieses Mal eindeutig länger dauert, bis sie den Kontakt wieder lösen.

 

Als sie es doch tun,  stehen sie beide gleichzeitig auf und halten sich beinahe genauso synchron gegenseitig die Hand hin.

 

„Alex.“ Es ist Florian, der zuerst reagiert und nach Honeys Hand greift, um sie kurz zum Abschied zu schütteln. Vielleicht bildet er es sich ein, aber es fühlt sich so an, als ob in diesem Gruß und Händedruck genauso viel steckt wie in seiner Vergabe des Teamchef-Titels.

 

„Flo.“ Formelle Abschiede kann er. Auch wenn Honey sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass sie das Händeschütteln ein bisschen zu lange hinziehen. Oder dass er sich ein bisschen zu dicht zu Florian beugt und ihm zu nahe, zu leise zusichert, dass sie sich ja bald im Hotel wiedersehen werden.

 

Vermutlich lässt Florian genau deswegen seine Hand los. „Oh, scheiß drauf“, sagt er und packt ihn stattdessen am Kragen, um ihn _noch_ näher zu sich heranzuziehen. _Und ihn zu küssen, verdammte Scheiße_ , und es ist verdammt noch mal verdammt gut. Honey schließt die Augen und vergräbt eine Hand in Florians Haaren, so ganz anders als gestern, aber es fühlt sich mindestens genauso gut an.

 

Als sie sich außer Atem voneinander lösen, und dieses Mal ist es definitiv auch von seiner Seite aus nicht gespielt, fühlt er sich immer noch ein bisschen wie benommen. „Okay, ja“, keucht Honey, „Wir sehen uns _auf jeden Fall_ im Hotel wieder.“

 

\- - - - -

 

Auf der Hängebrücke in Richtung Freiheit bekommt er langsam wieder einen klaren Kopf. Vermutlich ist sie nur deswegen so lang, um jede Menge Zeit für Rückblicke und Selbsterkenntnisse zu bieten. So absurd ist das alles eigentlich gar nicht: Er hat eigentlich von Anfang an damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand hier auf ihn stehen wird. Dass es Florian ist, kommt ein bisschen überraschend. Dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, kommt noch viel überraschender.

 

Aber damit hat sich die Teilnahme an dieser Show auf noch mehr Ebenen gelohnt, als er erwartet hat. Denn er _will_ das, und Florian hat eben ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass er es auch haben kann, deshalb wird er garantiert nicht so dumm sein, sich diese Chance entgehen zu lassen. Was daraus wird, weiß er nicht. Für sein Ego ist es auf jeden Fall jetzt schon herrlich; alles weitere wird sich schon ergeben.

**Author's Note:**

> Weil ich's nochmal sagen musste: Vielen Dank an RTL, IBES, Twitter, und insbesondere an alle, die dort im Floney-Hashtag unterwegs waren. Das waren die besten zwei Wochen Ablenkung in zwei Wochen, in denen ich Ablenkung wirklich gebrauchen konnte, die ich mir vorstellen konnte. Ihr wart alle high-class.


End file.
